


Everything Changes 2

by lanibb2013



Series: Everything Changes [2]
Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, Hazzard Hijinx, M/M, Physical Disability, m/m relationship, semipublic gay couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosco Coltrane has had a crush on Bo Duke for years. Bo Duke has had a crush on Rosco since he was 15 and finally Bo makes a move. But will their relationship be able to survive Uncle Jesse, Gay bashing, Amnesia, Threats from JD, Rosco being cantankerous, and a blooming relationship between Rosco and Enos that is more solid than Bo and Rosco. I'm going to make this a 2 part series to try and save some confusion and so that people who like either can read the one they want too and not have to read both.</p><p>The second half will have the last chapter of the first as a recap.</p><p>    First part Rosco/Bo</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/4069858/chapters/9162091<br/>Chapters: </p><p>    2nd part Rosco/Enos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beating

**Author's Note:**

> Ok a few notes:  
> This story is a bit....unconventional but I tried to make the change blend as if it was meant to change anyway. I look at it that everything changes sometimes for the better.  
> I know I went from Bo and Rosco to Rosco and Enos. I didn't plan that lol. It just kind happened when I was writing. I look at that not all relationships are made in stone and certain events can change them. In the beginning Bo was better for Rosco but later on I thought Enos was a better choice.  
> I marked where the Balladeer is commenting to hopefully ease confusion. 
> 
> I have been working on this story on and off for a couple of years now so I apologize for the inconsistencies like how they talk. I just didn't feel like changing the WHOLE thing again. lol
> 
> Inspired by (from Rosco (about Enos) & Enos'(end Chorus) Point of view):  
> Everything You Want  
> By: Vertical Horizon  
> Somewhere there's speaking  
> It's already coming in  
> Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
> You never could get it  
> Unless you were fed it  
> Now you're here and you don't know why 
> 
> But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
> Past the places where you used to learn  
> You howl and listen  
> Listen and wait for the  
> Echoes of angels who won't return
> 
> [Chorus]  
> He's everything you want  
> He's everything you need  
> He's everything inside of you  
> That you wish you could be  
> He says all the right things  
> At exactly the right time  
> But he means nothing to you  
> And you don't know why 
> 
> You're waiting for someone  
> To put you together  
> You're waiting for someone to push you away  
> There's always another wound to discover  
> There's always something more you wish he'd say 
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> But you'll just sit tight  
> And watch it unwind  
> It's only what you're asking for  
> And you'll be just fine  
> With all of your time  
> It's only what you're waiting for 
> 
> Out of the island  
> Into the highway  
> Past the places where you might have turned  
> You never did notice  
> But you still hide away  
> The anger of angels who won't return 
> 
> [Chorus]  
> I am everything you want  
> I am everything you need  
> I am everything inside of you  
> That you wish you could be  
> I say all the right things  
> At exactly the right time  
> But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
> And I don't know why  
> Why  
> I don't know

Balladeer: Well folks the people of Hazzard starting seeing Bo, Enos and Rosco together all the time. The three of them were practically inseparable. Look out folks because if anyone said anything bad about Rosco both Enos and Bo would jump on them like syrup on pancakes.

Bo and Enos were having a beer at the Boar's nest one day when they over heard a couple talking about Rosco.

The woman said, "I just don't understand how such a good looking boy like Bo Duke would have anything to do with that old cantankerous and crooked sheriff. It's not like he's a looker or something. He may have been good looking once but he's past his prime."

The man replied, "How old is he anyway like 60? Then there's the belly he has and that double chin. Oh and let's not forget the stupid "I love it" dance he does or the insane obsession with hot pursuit. Downright ridiculous if you ask me." 

They heard the couple start to laugh and Enos Just got up and walked over to their table and said, "Excuse me but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my friend like that."

The woman laughed, "Oh? Who are you? Can't arrest me for talking."

Enos replied, "Deputy Enos St..Coltrane."

The man chuckled, "As in Rosco P. Coltrane. I thought he was a pathetic childless bachelor or are you some nephew of his?"

Enos replied, "I am his adopted son. I am proud to call him my father and who are you to judge him when you hardly even know him at all. I will not listen to some one bad mouth him just because he's different than you. He is a lovin and kind man that would do anything to protect those he loves. Can you say the same?"

It was dark out when Rosco walked into the Boar's nest and listened to the heated words Enos was saying to a couple that kept laughing at the younger man. He went over and grabbed Enos' arm and said, "Come on, Enos. They ain't worth it."

Enos replied, "But papa they are bad mouthing you."

Rosco was still trying to get used to being called papa by Enos when they were off duty. It wasn't that he didn't like it. He just never expected to be called that by anyone. He said, "It ain't worth you getting into a fight with a couple of loud mouths that don't know nothin about us."

The man said, "Oh the fat faggot don't want to get dirty. Kind of amazin seeing you got your hands in the county till. Damn dirty cop."

Rosco wasn't sure when it happened but he punched the guy so hard his teeth were knocked loose. He growled, "What I was is not your concern. I ain't on the take now and that's what counts. As for who sleeps in my bed it's none of your business jackass!"

The woman yelled, "You are bedding a man half your age! How do we know you're not bedding the deputy too?! Maybe that's why he changed his name to yours. You hung around with him when he was a child. Maybe you bedded him then."

Rosco slammed his fist on the table and yelled, "Bo may be half my age but he chose me freely and he's an adult you twit. As for Enos, I love him like a son and have since he was a kid. I may be a lot of things but I ain't no child molester. I'd never subject a child to that....horror. I like grown men. NOT children! Hell maybe you are the ones that like children!" He felt Bo and Enos both trying to pull him away from the couple before a fight really broke out.

Bo saw Rosco clock the man that insulted him and the whole place went quiet except for a couple of whispered indicating surprise at Rosco standing up for himself. He looked at Enos and they both gently but firmly pulled Rosco away from the couple. They finally managed to get the older man to sit in a chair and flanked him both to protect him from others and himself. They both rubbed his back and hugged him while Rosco hid his face in his hands.

Rosco whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that but what they said.... ain't true..." He felt both of them holding him while he tried to calm down. 

Enos said, "Possum on a gumbush, papa. It ain't your fault. If you hadn't clocked him I woulda. Those things are just cruel to say to you. We know they ain't true. You wouldn't be a cop if they was."

Rosco seriously looked Enos in the eyes and flatly said, "No, Dipstick. I'd have killed myself if they was true. I couldn't live with myself. I'd be no better than my pa was." 

Enos asked, "Wut?"

Rosco sighed, "My pa used ta beat me and he liked ta molest children. He even did it ta me."

Bo gasped, "Why didn't ya tell me? Is that why ya are so timid in the bedroom? We..made love with ya....Fuzzy....Did he..."

Rosco took hold of Bo's hand and replied, "Rape me? No... He did it ta others but not me. Mama woulda neutered him ifn' he had. She about did it when I almost died. Mama has a bad temper. As for being timid...Yeah that's part of it." He suddenly realized that Enos was behind him with his hands on his shoulders and Bo was holding both of his hands. He looked in front of him and saw the couple standing in front of the table and realized the boys were protecting him by flanking him. He didn't even register what the couple said but a bar room brawl broke out when Bo threw a punch at the man. He watched Enos and Bo fighting before Luke came in the door with Cooter and they jumped in. Only thing he could determine was that it was the Coltrane supporters against the haters. He hid under the table when someone was thrown over it. After about 15 minutes he managed to crawl to the door. He pulled out his gun and aimed at the ceiling before shooting it and yelled, "All right! That's enough! I said...That's Enough!" He shot his gun off again and the brawl finally stopped. 

Balladeer: Poor old Rosco was unaware of what a mess he had just gotten himself into with some of the men in the Boar's nest. I'm also thinking he didn't realize he shouldn't be alone at that time. He's about to learn that the hard way. 

Rosco holstered his gun and went out to his patrol car to find his cigarettes. He finally found them where they slid under his passenger seat. He had one between his lips and was about to light it when he was knocked over and beaten badly. All he registered was "Faggot" "Pedophile" "Dirty cop" and a few other hateful words as they kicked and beat him with sticks. He felt searing agony in his left hip right before everything went blessedly black.

Bo saw Rosco walk out the door and after a few minutes he got worried so he went out to find him. He noticed a group of guys crowded around Rosco patrol car and heard a ragged scream which he knew was his lover's voice. He yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" They all scattered and he ran over and found a torn heap of bloody black and blue clothing on the ground. He rolled the heap over and h started to cry because he had been right. It was Rosco. He let out an animalistic wail and saw Enos slide to a stop next to him. He rocked his lover's beaten body back and forth sobbing, "My fuzzy, Don't leave me."

Enos was horrified and immediately got on the CB for an ambulance while Bo fell apart in front of him. Then he fell to the ground and sobbed too. He followed the ambulance to the hospital and sat in the waiting room with Bo. When the doctor came out to ask about family He said, "I'm his son and this is his lover. Is he gonna be all right?"

The doctor replied, "He has a lot of bruising and cuts. There are a few broken ribs but there doesn't seem to be any internal injuries. His left hip was shattered in the beating. I managed to screw it together but he'll probably have a limp for the rest of his life and may need a cane but he should be able to walk again although he will be in a lot of pain so I will have to give him a lifelong pain killer for it. Those guys that beat him did a number on him. He was lucky to be alive."

Enos asked, "May we see him?"

Doctor replied, "Yeah. But be aware he's probably still drowsy from surgery and pain killers."

Enos led Bo to the room where Rosco was and started to tear up from all the black and blues all over the older man. He sat on one side of the bed and watched Bo.

Bo sat in the chair next to the bed and took the older man's hand in his and watched Rosco's head turn toward him. He said, "Hey, Fuzzy. How ya feeling?"

Rosco coughed and replied, "Like I was beaten within an inch of my life." He was amazed he survived that assault. He looked back at Bo and realized the boy was crying. He used his free hand to touch Bo's face. He croaked, "Don't count me out yet, Sunshine. You ain't gonna get rid of me that easy." He coughed hard this time and groaned in pain and realized he had broken ribs. No surprise there. He fell asleep not long after registering Enos taking his other


	2. Poor Old Rosco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco's life has changes a lot and not necessarily all for the better.

Balladeer: Well folks it took Rosco about 6 months to be as back to normal as he was going to get from now on. The doctor was right about the constant pain and limp but Rosco was a tough old bird. 

Rosco pushed himself painfully out of the patrol car and grabbed his cane from the passenger's seat before he closed the car door. He was walking but relying heavily on the support of his cane. He said, "Come on, Flash. I can't do your leapin for ya no more." His velvet eared basset hound hopped out of the patrol car behind him and followed him into the jail house. It was his first day back since the beating and aside from Bo and Enos he flinched if anyone touched him. He was surprised although happy when Boss Hogg let him keep his job even though he was a cripple now. Bo and Enos had taken care of him the whole time. They both stayed with him in his house while he was recuperating. Enos would go to work during the day and stay with him at night. It was funny how he was glad he had a queen size bed. He had Enos sleeping on the left side and Bo on the right because Bo always clung to him in the night after the beating. Enos slept close to his side but didn't cling to him but the boy was as close to him on the bed as he dared with his busted hip. His mama had gotten used to the two of them staying at the house and sleeping with him in his room. He had too and dreaded the day they both went back to their homes again. Mama would miss them too because she had been feeding all three of them and he saw her more alive than she had been in a long time. He hadn't been over to the Duke farm or seen the others since he was beaten and he was supposed to go over there for dinner tonight.

Enos was working on some paperwork when he heard a sound he had gotten very familiar with in 6 months. An uneven gait and the hard tap of a cane. He looked up and exclaimed, "Possum on a gumbush, Rosco! I didn't expect you to stop by here today." He noticed that Rosco looked more pale and worn than he had the last 6 months but when he saw the uniform the older man was wearing he knew why. He asked, "How long have you been here today?"

Rosco replied, "Since 6am which means about 6 hours." He faltered when pain shot through his hip and felt Enos catch him before he fell. He let Enos lead him to a chair and he sat down. He knew it was time for his pain medication even before Enos handed him a cup of coffee and reminded him about it. He groaned, "I know, ya Dipstick." He pulled out the bottle of tramadol and his hands were shaking to badly to even open the bottle. When Enos handed him the pills he obediently took them.

Enos saw how badly Rosco's hands were shaking and took the bottle and got the pills out for him. He found it amazing that Rosco did whatever he told him. If he said "Time for your pills" or "you need to rest" Rosco would not fight him and would obediently do it. Bo on the other hand Rosco fought tooth and nail. He wasn't sure why but he was the only one that the older man would let actually take care of him and boss him around if he needed it. He was also the only one that Rosco didn't try to hide how terrible he was feeling from. Ever since the beating he had noticed that Rosco had become increasingly needy of him. He needed him to take care of him and make sure he took care of himself. He had basically taken on the role of loving son and confidante while Bo was Rosco's lover and person who kept the older man grounded in reality. He also realized that while Rosco was more open about his feelings toward both of them he was the one the older man went to when he was depressed or needed to talk. 

Rosco leaned back, extended his legs out with sharp intake of breath, and closed his eyes. He said, "Enos? I want to ask Bo to move in me but I'm not sure how to ask it. I'm such a miserable man to live with now. I'm constantly in pain and don't like Bo seein me like that. I'm afraid to ask him because I'm crippled and what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

Enos, sat next to his old friend and said, "Not that I ain't flattered ya think I can help but I'm curious as to why you can ask me so many things that I would have thought you'd ask Bo."

Rosco chuckled, "Because you ain't Bo. I love Bo with all my heart but I can't talk to him about the things I talk to you about. He's my lover and you ain't. I feel more comfortable talking to you about more personal things because you have an outside look at things Bo don't. You're not goin to have a double conniption fit because I asked you how fat I look in my clothes or if I'd be better off with a bigger bag of doggy num-nums for Flash. Now he might not have a fit about things like that but I'd rather not find out. Also you are painfully honest to me Enos and sometimes I need that. Bo means well but he tends to try to sugar coat things while you just tell me like it is. I feel I have to be strong for him but you I can let my guard down and fall apart. Bo has been a mess since I got the shit knocked out of me and I'm constantly comforting him. I'll do anything I have to for him but I need a shoulder to cry on too at times and you are a lot stronger than Bo so I come to you. It seems I am highly dependent on the both of you and I'm sorry if that ain't what you wanted."

Enos knelt between Rosco's extended legs and looked in his eyes.. He said, "No. It ain't what I expected but I had hoped I could become closer to you than I was. I'm only sorry it took you almost dying to do it. If you trust me more with personal stuff then I'm fine with that. I was just curious to why our relationship got so much deeper. I don't want it to change though. You can talk to me and tell me whatever you need to any time. I'm always here for you. You can cry all over me if you need too. I love you and always will."

Rosco smiled minutely and replied, "I love you too. Thank you."

Enos sighed, "As for Bo not wantin ya? That ain't never gonna happen, Rosco. He adores you and he ain't gonna leave ya because you got a bum hip, have a limp and have to walk with a cane. He worries about you and hates to see you in pain all the time. I doubt you could keep him away. I've seen you two together. You belong with each other. I once told Bo the best man won your heart and I was right. As much as I wanted to claim it I now see we were meant to be what we are and not what Bo and you are. We are family and friends and a love affair would not have work out for us. You always have and always will be the love of my life but I understand that the role I have now as your son is more important than anything and it's the relationship we were meant to have."

Rosco said, "I'm sorry, Enos. I love you very much but not the way I've always loved Bo." He was lightly kissed on the lips and looked at his younger friend.

Enos replied, "I know. I ain't trying to get in your bed or make ya feel guilty. It's all right and it ain't your fault. We can't control who we fall in love with. I am content with our relationship. All that matters to me is that I am able to be a part of your life. I'm happy the way we are and I am happy that you and Bo love each other. You two are my best friends and I'm glad you found happiness together."

Rosco stood up with Enos' help and leaned heavily on his cane. He said, "I never thanked you for everything you've done for me. You've stood up to me when I needed it, for me when I didn't deserve it, and helped me out of a jam time and time again even when I would insult you and ignore that you loved me. In reality I never deserved you. I should have treated you better and for that I'm sorry. I am very proud of you, Enos, because you are a far better man than I ever was. I should have done more for you because you deserve someone who will love and cherish you as much as you have loved and cherished me but I was to blind to see it. I ain't gonna be able to be your soul mate but I'll try my damndest to be a better father and friend to ya. I want ya to know that I do love and cherish what we do have together."

Enos smiled his goofy smile and wrapped Rosco in a tight hug which nearly knocked the older man off his feet before he said, "I wanted to do all those things because I loved you. I never expected you to ever notice. I knew the way you was back then and looked up to you anyway. Once in a while you'd do something good and I knew you wasn't all bad. After all you practically raised me even though I wasn't your own kin. When you became crooked I knew it was because you was hurtin and angry because you had no way to retire but I would have taken care of you. I'd do anything for ya. I loved you so much my whole life and you deserved better than to lose your pension."

Rosco whispered, "It weren't your job to support me, Enos. I would never have let you. You had no responsibility to me. You deserved better than a bitter angry old man as a boss let alone a roommate. I tried to push you away cause I didn't want you to fall into the same hole I did. I wanted you to have the chance to be better than me. Hell you deserved that for putting up with me."

Enos said, "Oh, Rosco. I enjoy the time I spend with you even when I didn't understand you."

Rosco said, "I guess I was pushing you so hard and treatin ya so bad because I wanted ya to hate me as much as I hated myself. I didn't think I deserved to be have anyone love me or have affection for me. There were times when I'd lash out at mama and she just ignored it like you did. God I'm getting sentimental and whiny in my old age." He got another quick kiss on the lips and a smile.

Enos chuckled, "I think both me and Bo like you better this way. Possum on a gumbush I'd better get out on patrol before my superior Officer yells at me."

Rosco saw the twinkle in Enos' eyes and snapped, "Why don't you go find some prisoners, you dipstick?!"

Enos smiled and replied, "Right away, sheriff Rosco, Sir!" He ran out the door and got into his patrol car and took off.


	3. Rosco Needs Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco needs both Enos and Bo and wants both to move in with him.

Balladeer: Well friends things were finally slowly starting to get back to normal in Hazzard. Rosco was back at the jail yelling at Enos and Cletus when they did something stupid. Boss Hogg was still trying to get Rosco in his schemes, and Bo and Enos were still worried about Rosco.

That night Rosco went home to change before he went to the Duke farm for dinner. He just put on a pair of jeans, winter coat and warm blue corduroy shirt. He did find he was having a hard time getting dressed now but he was too proud to ask for help. Where was Enos when he needed him?

Enos walked upstairs and saw Rosco struggling with his jeans and helped him put them on. He had an understanding with the older man. Rosco never asked for help but allowed it if Enos just helped him without a word. That was another thing Enos was only allowed to do was to help Rosco dress when he needed it. They never talked about it but Enos knew his friend was grateful for the help. He said, "I'll take my stuff home tomorrow, Rosco."

Rosco about fell over when he heard that and yelped, "Wha for?" He depended so much on Enos for the routine stuff and he wouldn't let Bo do it that he was terrified to let Enos leave.

Enos sighed, "I just thought if you are gonna ask Bo to move in I should get my stuff outa the way and start stayin at my place again so I don't get in the way."

Rosco sat on the bed and held a hand out and luckily Enos understood and sat on the bed. Rosco mumbled, "I was kinda hopin.....you'd move in too."

Enos looked at the older man and choked, "Really?"

Rosco replied, "Yeah. I mean if me and Bo ever get to....well there is another bedroom down the hall ya cam move into too. Mama don't sleep upstairs no more and I kinda got used to the both of you here with me. You help me with things I refuse to ask Bo to help me with and make sure I take my pills on time, make me rest when I need too among other things. You know I don't like to take orders from Bo and you know how to get me to listen.. I need both of you. It ain't like me an Bo got much of a sex life now. I hope you wouldn't mind sleepin down the hall if we want to..." He loved Bo enough and desired him but because of the pain he was in he wasn't sure if they would ever make love. They had been a couple for over a year and haven't had sex since he was beaten not that he didn't want too but it took him 6 months to recover to this point and he was still in a lot of pain even with the pain medication he was on. Bo had been so patient with him and he was afraid that if he couldn't make love to the younger man that Bo would not stick around forever. He personally didn't need a sex life to have a relationship because of his age and since he never had sex in his life before Bo even though it would be great too again but Bo was half his age with a sex drive and he might find it important to keep a relationship alive. He was really the oldest virgin in Hazzard when he had finally slept with Bo and although he knew Enos knows that to his credit the younger man took all the teasing without saying a word.

Enos wrapped his arms around his friend and replied, "Of course not. I'll sleep where ever you want me too. If you really want me to move in and it's ok with Bo the yes I'll move in." Enos knew about Rosco's lack of sexual experience for most of his life but he never said anything to anyone that his boss had actually been the oldest virgin in Hazzard. He just accepted the teasing for being a virgin without complaint. He had remembered the first few times he got made fun of for being a virgin back when he was a teenager. One time Rosco had been there and chased off the bullies. He told the older man why they were picking on him and Rosco just told him "There ain't no shame in savin yourself for someone you truly love. I ain't found my special one yet either." He thought Rosco had a lot of guts to admit that in his late 30's he was still a virgin so it had been their secret. In truth he admired Rosco for not sleeping around like Bo and Luke did. That's another reason why he never did either because he looked up to the older man even though there were things his friend did that he didn't approve. It broke his heart that Rosco finally found that special someone and now the older man is in so much pain all the time.

Rosco sighed, "I really don't deserve ya but I am so happy to have ya, Enos."

Enos smiled and replied, "You ain't a bad person, Papa. You just done some bad things but you ain't bad. You done a lot of good things too. I do know about when I was fired and you offered to let Boss Hogg keep even more of your pay ifn' he'd rehire me."  
Rosco whispered, "How'd ya find out about that?"

Enos replied, "Boss Hogg bragged about it to Cletus and Cletus told me when I came home from LA. I didn't think you cared but Cletus told me everything he'd heard about things ya'd done for me and I didn't know how I missed them."

Rosco sighed, "Enos, I even loved you back then and I didn't want to see you leave but Boss had all ready hired Cletus to replace you and he wouldn't budge. I ain't never been so sad as the day you left for LA. I was afraid I'd never see ya again. There are few things that made me as happy as I was when you came home."

Enos replied, "I never stopped thinkin about ya even ifn' I was mad at ya for lettin Boss fire me. After I had gotten settled in LA I started to realize it ain't your fault I got fired. I thought of all the times Boss Hogg fired you but rehired you. I know now why you were given your job back. It was because he needed you to help him and he could control you. I followed your orders but I wouldn't do the things you had to do to keep your job and I knew you had it worse than I ever did. I was young enough to start over but you ain't. You didn't really have a choice. That's why I came back. I wanted you to know that someone loved you and would be there for you if you fell apart. You meant more to me than being a big cop in the big city. I felt very empty without you."

Rosco had tears he was trying to hold back and whispered, "I don't know what to say. I didn't know you came back cause of me. You shouldn't have given up your dream for me. Now I really feel like a jackass."

Enos smiled and wiped a tear that escaped off Rosco's cheek. He said, "Don't feel bad. I'm right where I want to be. With..You. I ain't unhappy in the least. Now someday ifn' ya decide to move to LA then I'll rejoin but I ain't goin without you." He knew Rosco wouldn't leave Hazzard without Bo and now Rosco knew he wouldn't leave without the older man. He looked over at the clock on Rosco's nightstand and said, "I'll get your pills so you can take them before we leave."

Rosco just nodded and took his pills when Enos gave them to him. Then he let Enos help him off the bed and leaning heavily on his cane he limped down the stairs and out to his car. He let the younger man help him in and then watched as his friend got in beside him holding his cane. He said, "Ya could have put that in the back."

Enos smiled and replied, "It's all right. I prefer to hold it anyway." Actually Enos wanted to hold onto it. It was a part of Rosco now and a part he could have for a little while. There had been times in the middle of the night when Rosco and Bo were asleep that he'd take the cane in the back bedroom and just hold it crying. He wanted to hold the older man so badly to either comfort him or just to know he was there but he belonged to Bo and he was afraid of causing Rosco any more pain than he already was in so he would hold the cane instead hoping one day he'd have more than that to hold. One night everything changed when Rosco reached for him. He let the older man pull him to him and he tried to be as careful as possible when he realized his friend wanted to hold him. He knew the older man was still in a lot of pain but he wanted to be held as badly as the effort Rosco was putting up to hold him so he didn't say anything and just let Rosco hold him and card his fingers through his hair. He couldn't leave Hazzard if he tried because he had made it his duty to take care of Rosco. There are things that Rosco will only allow him to do and that makes him feel important to his friend.

Rosco shrugged and replied, "All right." He loved Enos but really sometimes didn't understand him. There had been a few night when he had woken when the younger man got out of bed, took his cane and a while later he heard the faint sound of crying. He wasn't able to follow the younger man but he knew it had to be Enos because Bo was sound asleep next to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Enos had formed some kind of attachment to his cane. He wasn't sure if it was guilt or something deeper but he knew it had to do with him. He only knew it was a rift he had to fix so even though he wasn't ready he forced himself to reach out to Enos in the night and pull him closer. He would bite his tongue to keep from hissing in pain while Enos would carefully curl up on his shoulder. He felt the hesitation but he wouldn't give in because he knew Enos needed him. When he was able to be touched again without so much pain he noticed the times Enos ran off with his cane became less frequent. The more tactile he let Enos be with him again the less Enos would take the cane. He decided he wanted to know why Enos ran off with his cane in the middle of the night. He asked, "Enos? Why would ya run off in the middle of the night with my cane?"

Enos stammered, "uhh. Your left side caused you so much pain I was afraid to touch ya but I needed something so I guess I just took the cane because it smelt like you and I could hold it. I found it comforting somehow to have some kind of connection even if it was just your cane. I never expected you to find out. I'm sorry I.."

Rosco put his hand on Enos' knee and replied, "It's all right. I ain't judgin ya. I just wanted to know. I just needed to make sure I hadn't done nothin to cause it." He grasped Enos' hand and gave it a squeeze.

Enos replied, "No. It was nothin ya done. It was more like what I couldn't have at the time. I needed you and I was too afraid to ask because I didn't want to hurt ya."

Rosco sighed, "I somehow knew that. That's why I would pull you closer in the night and still do. I guess we have an understanding that we don't need words all the time to read what we want from each other. I don't got that with Bo and as much as I adore him at times it frustrates me that I have to tell him things I don't need to tell you. I ain't always good with words nor do I always want to talk about what's botherin me. You will just sit quietly with me holding my hand or whatever until I'm ready to talk if I chose too. Bo on the other hand isn't one to wait for me to tell him what's buggin me and we wind up fightin or I walk out and don't come home for hours. It's usually you who has to find me and drag me home."

Enos remembered the many fights he had heard Bo and Rosco having while he was living with them and minded his own business but he did know the older man's routine and temperament better than Bo did. Bo tried but his friend was the opposite of the older man. While Bo was chipper and talkative Rosco was somber and quiet. Personally he had known Rosco longer than Bo did. He knew Bo adored Rosco and worried about the older man and was only trying to help but in the end it was usually him that could get Rosco to open up. He sometimes felt bad that he was the one Rosco trusted with secrets and things he wouldn't talk to Bo about but Rosco chose him for that role in their relationship.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco realizes after Bo tries to make him choose that he needs Enos more than Bo.

Balladeer: Well folks Enos and Rosco got to the Duke farm a little late but dinner hadn't started without them. Now don't go for a cup of tea yet. The party is just starting and Rosco is figuring out nothing is black and white.

Rosco pulled his car up by the porch door and painfully got out. He saw Enos get out of the car before coming to his side to give him his cane. Their hands touched when he took the cane and he was taken a bit by surprise when Enos gave him a quick peck on the lips before going inside the house. Now if it was anybody else he wouldn't have let that type of thing continue when it had started but he was starting to realize he needed it as much as Enos did. He sometimes found himself wishing he could have both Enos and Bo because both of them had qualities he needed in a mate. He never expected to feel anything more than parental affection for the younger man but now he's not so sure. There were times he really hated being chased after by two men in love with him. He knew Enos would never make a move toward him while Bo was in the picture but he also felt bad that Enos was giving up everything to be with him even if it was just a father son relationship because the younger man was that dedicated. His head was starting to pound now from thinking too much. He groaned and decided he'd better get inside before the whole family comes out looking for him. What he didn't expect when he went inside was Bo and Enos having a cat fight over him.

Enos had walked in the farm house and he was surprised when he wound up with Bo picking a fight with him.

Bo growled, "What took you so long?"

Enos replied, "I needed to help papa with something before we left and made sure he took his pills."

Bo said, "Oh? What did you help him with that took so long, Enos? You've become rather close to my boyfriend lately. Or are you trying to change that?"

Enos snapped, "You should know me better than that, Bo. You're my friend and I don't steal my friend's lovers."

Bo said, "Do you deny you are in love with him?"

Enos coldly replied, "No I don't. I don't see why we have to go into this in front of your whole family though. Yes I am in love with Rosco. Have been most of my life but I am not trying to steal him away from you!"

Bo said, "Maybe he should be with you. He obviously don't trust me. He trusts you to do anything and won't let me even try to help him. He listens to you and fights with me. Maybe you are the better choice for him after all!" 

Enos replied, "That ain't fair, Bo. Rosco adores you. There are just some things he doesn't want you to have to do. He's a proud man and doesn't like to talk about things like you do. Don't mean he loves or trusts you any less." He saw the angry look on Rosco's face and realized the older man had heard some if not most of the argument.

Rosco snapped, "Damn you, Bo! You two have been friends for years. I am ashamed of you for the way you are actin just because I let Enos help me change or make sure I take my pills! I refuse to ask you because it ain't your job. It ain't Enos' either but he don't talk about it. He does it and lets it go. I ain't well, Bo and I trust Enos to take care of me when I need help or if I'm sick. It don't mean I don't trust you any less. You know what I like about Enos? I ain't gotta tell him what I need. He usually just knows. You I gotta tell and then explain why and I hate having to talk about things that embarrass me. You push me until I can't take it anymore and I blow up. Enos knows when to leave me the hell alone. God dammit, Bo I feel like I'm a bone and you two are the dogs fightin over me." He went to walk back out the door and felt a hand on his arms and said, "I need you both to leave me alone right now." He went out to his car and found an old pack of cigarettes and matches. He hadn't smoked in 6 months but right now he needed one and he didn't care. He painfully managed to sit up on the picnic table and let a cigarette. He knew damn well Enos didn't start the fight. That boy respected him and his relationship with Bo too much to act like a jackass. He knew it was Bo because he could tell the boy was getting very jealous of his relationship with Enos. He knew though if Bo made him chose between them he would choose Enos. He adored Bo but Enos is there for him more than Bo has been not that he doubts the young man loves him. He just knows Bo isn't the sit around taking care of a sickly lover type. 

Balladeer: Inside Enos was watching Rosco from the window and feeling really guilty about causing his friend so much grief. Bo on the other hand couldn't see what Enos saw. Enos saw a tired sickly old man who adored them both but didn't have the strength to keep them both happy. He wasn't sure what Bo saw when he looked at Rosco.

Enos felt terrible as was the way he always felt when he was in the middle of something going wrong. He whispered, "Papa ain't needin us fightin, Bo."

Bo said, "He ain't needin us both either. He's got a choice me or you. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. It's nothin personal. I just can't share. I'm sorry."

Enos sighed, "I'm sorry too, Bo." He had noticed the glow from the end of the cigarette Rosco was smoking and knew it was them fighting that drove him back to smoking after 6 months without a cigarette. He asked if he could borrow one of their cars and Daisy feeling bad for him let him borrow her jeep. He took one last look at Rosco as he walked to the car and sighed. He was falling apart but he didn't want to be the cause of Bo and Rosco falling apart so he drove to Rosco's house and got his things. He went back to his boarding house and fell asleep in his clothes on his bed. What he didn't expect was the persistent banging on his door at 3am or Rosco on his door step and 3 sheets to the wind. He wondered how the older man even got there but was distracted by having to half drag Rosco to the couch. He had never seen his friend drunk before and if it didn't break his heart so much it might have been funny to watch. Rosco was going to tell him something but passed out before he could so he sat on the floor next to the couch and fell asleep with his head against Rosco's shoulder. He had gotten Rosco laying as comfortable as possible and decided to let the older man sleep it off.

When Rosco saw Enos leave he took off after him as fast as his broken body could go but he didn't get home in time to stop the younger man from moving out. He went to the Boar's Nest and did something he hadn't done since he was a teen. He got completely hammered. Of course Bo would come looking for him and they got into a fight.

Bo said, "You defend Enos so much why don't ya just take him as your lover instead of me? You ain't never slept with me since ya were eat up anyway."

Rosco growled, "If that's what you want."

Bo snapped, "Looks like you want to be around Enos more than me. I'm sorry Rosco but I can't share you like that. It's either me or him."

Rosco snapped, "Fine! If that's what you want, Bo. Remember you did it. I'm going to Enos'. Ya wanna know why? He don't judge me and accuse me of cheatin when I can't even get an erection!" He heard the gasps and saw the shocked looks on patrons faces and said, "Go to Hell!" He wobbled drunkenly out of there leaning heavily on his cane. He almost fell over and was caught by a pair of strong arms and ushered to the passenger side of his car. He vaguely registered that it was Luke Duke that Drove him to Enos.  
Luke ordinarily stood by his cousin but this time he couldn't understand why Bo was treating Rosco so badly. Even he knew with the pain Rosco was in that he wouldn't be sleeping with Enos if he wasn't even sleeping with Bo. Besides he knew Enos would never do what Bo was accusing him of no matter what. When Rosco Told Bo it was over and to go to hell he couldn't blame the older man after the night he had. He also knew Rosco was way too drunk to drive. He was aware that Rosco's personal relationship with Enos had deepened dramatically. He was starting to believe that Rosco was falling in love with their friend but that didn't mean he would love Bo any less or even act on those feelings. He drove Rosco to the boarding house where Enos was living when he managed to get that Enos wasn't at Rosco's house. He helped him to the door and told him, "Rosco. I don't always see eye to eye with ya or agree with what you do but I am sorry for how Bo is treatin ya. I just don't understand it. He should know better. I'll see ya around." He gently squeezed Rosco's arm and banged on Enos' door before leaving. He took Daisy's jeep home and left Rosco's car out front.


	5. Enos Takes Care of Rosco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enos takes care of Rosco like he has been the last 6 months and Rosco tells him what happened between him and Bo

Balladeer: The next morning folks found Enos asleep on the floor and Rosco sprawled on a couch remembering why he didn't drink anymore. Both of them were hurting all over.

Rosco's head was pounding and he soon realized he was sleeping on a couch rather than a bed when he moved and yelped at the pain the shot through his hip. He suddenly had a pair of gentle hands trying to help him change position to take the pressure off of his hip. He found a position that felt better and sighed, "Thanks. That helps a bit."

Enos heard Rosco's yelp and knew it had to be his hip so he helped him change to a more comfortable position. He looked at the time and quietly said, "Papa, it's time for your pills. That will make you hip feel better. Then I'll help ya to the bedroom and you can sleep in there for a while." He watched as Rosco took his pills and then sat on the floor next to the sofa and ran the pads of his fingers over the older man's side burn on his temple. Eventually he helped Rosco to his bed helped him down to his boxers, and drew the curtains to try and make it a little darker for his friend before leaving the room. He was glad it was his day off because he would have called in sick with Rosco like that.

When Rosco woke up again his head still hurt but not as badly as it had that morning. he looked around the room and was trying to remember why he'd been here before when the door opened and Enos walked in. He then remembered that he was at Enos' boarding house. He managed to scoot his fat ass over to the left side of the bed so Enos could lay down on the right. He was glad that Enos understood when he moved over.

Enos went to check on Rosco and saw he was awake and confused until the older man saw him. He realized that Rosco was trying to move to the left side of the bed so he could fit as well. He laid down when Rosco tugged on his arm and asked, "Ya feelin any better?"

Rosco grumbled, "Some. What was I thinkin?"

Enos replied, "I don't know. All I know is you stumbled through my door at 3 in the mornin and passed out on my couch shortly after that."

Rosco sighed, "I went home and ya weren't there so I got drunk and somehow got here."

Enos sighed, "Bo told me you had to either pick him or me and I took that as his way of tellin me to stay away from ya."

Rosco groaned, "I went to the Boar's Nest and Bo found me when I was drunk. We got into a fight and broke up. It's over, Enos. How I got here....Luke drove my car and led me to your door."

Enos asked, "What happened?"

Rosco sighed, "He gave me the choice and I chose you. I will not be accused of cheatin or anything else by anyone. I think it was over shortly after I got out of the hospital and I found you to be more loving, understanding and willing to help me more than Bo. I know he loves me but our relationship went downhill because I was more comfortable with you helping me than Bo. In the end it's my fault but Bo is right. I'd rather be with you than him. I feel safer and normal with you. You I know would not desert me but Bo is....Bo. I just think in time he would have tired of me anyway. I'm old and crippled. I'm sorry. You might not even want me either."

Enos kissed Rosco and replied, "I've always wanted you. Although it does make calling ya papa a bit weird now." He started to laugh when Rosco went into hysterics over that statement.

Rosco gasped, "I guess it is but at least we ain't kin. Makes it easier if I'm in the hospital though. Legally you have every right to see me because you're my son now."

Enos asked, "Are you doing this just because I'm safe? Or do you really want me?"

Rosco sighed, "You are safe but I've had my own little war goin on. I've been falling in love with you for a while and didn't want to admit it. At first I thought maybe it was just because our relationship was changing and we were closer but then when you and Bo were fightin last night I knew then if I had to chose I would pick you without hesitation. Now I can't promise much. I don't even know if I'll ever be able to make love ever again.....but I will try to make you as happy as I can."

Enos smiled, "You should know by now that sex ain't important to me. Granted it would be nice to finally not be Hazzard's current oldest virgin but I can live without it as long as I have you."

Rosco said, "You know damn well ya ain't the oldest virgin in Hazzard. I am. I didn't have sex til I was 50. Guess I should tell ya I'm a submissive in a relationship but only with the right person. That's why I should have seen this sooner. Shoulda realized that you was the right one for me all along. I also do as you say in our personal life."

Enos wondered what the older man meant then a light bulb turned on. He gasped, "You have been submissive with me. Possum on a gumbush I should have thought of that. You never fight me. You let me tell you what to do like take your pills and rest. Are you saying all this time you were doing it because you wanted to submit to me?"

Rosco chuckled, "To put it one way. I will only submit to the person I feel is right and I trust enough to control me. I guess you were the right one for me all along and like a jackass I still didn't see all the clues smacking me in the face. You have been the only one I have ever felt safe letting control me or completely letting my guard down around."

Enos curled up next to Rosco's right side and played with the curly gray hair on the older man's chest. He whispered, "Are you sure you want me? I don't want ya to regret it."

Rosco lifted the younger man's head with his hand to look in Enos' eyes and firmly said, "I'm sure, Enos. I'm not gonna deny I'm always gonna love Bo because I always will but what we have is special and something I never expected. Bo and me were not meant to be in the long run. He's too driven and energetic for me even when I wasn't a crippled old fool. You ain't like Bo. You ain't driven by the same things he is. They say ya find love where ya least expect it and I never expected you of all people to fall in love with me. The one person who knew for a fact I was a crooked jackass or that I was that way out of anger and bitterness. I didn't chase Bo. Did you know that? He chased me. I was attracted to him for a very long time and had fallen in love with him but it wasn't a lasting love that would take us through good times and bad. When I saw us fallin apart I finally decided to end it before we were so bitter we couldn't stand each other anymore. I just wish I had seen it sooner than I did. He wanted to change things about me I ain't gonna change. I ain't gonna push ya away just because Sunshine is jealous of the relationship we have with each other. Not when I needed someone you were always there whether I deserved you or not. Even if this only goes as far as it has the last 6 months I'd rather deal with you bossin me around than Bo yellin at me all the time. " He smiled at Enos when the younger man kissed his cheek. 

Enos put his head on the older man's chest and found his steady heart beat. He said, "Ok. I'm all yours." He felt Rosco's calloused fingers running over his head. He didn't have as much hair as his older friend. 

Rosco replied, "I'm yours until you don't want me no more. Do you mind being the dominate partner? I know usually the older one is supposed to be the top but I've never much liked bein in charge. Even at work sometimes I rather let you be in charge because you have a better idea than me. I ain't as smart as you are being mildly retarded and all that. I ain't as clever most of the time."

Enos chuckled, "I don't mind being the top to your bottom. I like looking at your bottom very much. I actually find it rather sexy being as plump and round as it is."

Rosco chuckled, "Are ya trying to tell me I gotta cute ass?"

Enos kissed Rosco's chest and replied, "Yup. I always envied your full head of hair too. Mine is kinda thin and sparse in places."

Rosco sighed, "I wouldn't care if you had a bald spot like Boss Hogg, Enos. It wouldn't change nothin. I'd still love ya anyway." He kissed the top of Enos' thinning head and smiled when he got a minute squirm out of the younger man. He rolled onto his right side and loosely threw an arm over Enos' hip. He never would have ordinarily thought he'd fall in love with Enos but he found that what's inside the person matters more than the package it's wrapped in. He wasn't saying Enos wasn't attractive because he wasn't bad looking. He was only saying that Enos wasn't the type of man he was usually attracted too. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind the younger man's ear and smiled when he blushed. He sighed with contentment when Enos finally snuggled against his chest and wrapped an arm around his hip. He settled his head on top of the younger man's and decided to try and sneak another snooze to ease his headache.

Enos hesitantly snuggled against Rosco's chest and was happy when the older man pulled him closer and sighed. After a while he heard the older man's breathing slow and even out and he knew Rosco had gone back to sleep. When he tried to get up the older man's grip tightened and he mumbled "Enos, stop squirmin" so he got as comfortable as he could and tried to take a nap. He figured he should try to think of a different nickname for Rosco since Papa wasn't the best thing to call him all the time anymore but seeing they had the same last name and legally he was the older man's son that solved the problem of hospitals and the like giving him a hard time over seeing him. It made their relationship a little weird but they are consenting adults like they were when they both signed the adoption papers. Only thing he knew for sure is he adored Rosco and would do anything for him.


	6. Rosco Can be Really Cranky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enos and Rosco have a talk and then Rosco is very Cranky and takes it out on Enos. He then regrets it.

Balladeer: Well folks things were finally getting sorted out for Rosco and Enos. I think they always belonged together don't you?

Rosco woke up to Enos in his arms and smiling at him. He mumbled, "I could get used to this." He saw Enos blush again and chuckled., "You really do make a wonderful blushin virgin." He got a light smack on the chest for that remark and just laughed harder until he started coughing. He noticed the panicked look on Enos' face when he was coughing so hard he was having a hard time breathing. He finally managed to stop coughing and gasped for air until his breathing calmed down. He croaked, "I'm all right, Dipstick. Just let me catch my breath."

Enos worried about Rosco even more than Bo did because he knew the way the older man tried to hide how ill he really was at times. He was scared half to death until the older man started to be able to breathe again. He had noticed the coughing had been gone for the most part the last 6 months. He squawked, "Rosco? What's wrong? Don't die on me!"

Rosco croaked, "I ain't gonna die yet. I'm a stubborn old jackass. It's a smoker's cough."

Enos said, "You gonna be ok? Ya are hidin somethin."

Rosco kissed the younger man's forehead and replied, "Not really. I'm fine. I think starting smokin again last night triggered it. Ain't nothin to worry about unless I turn blue." He chuckled until he got hit.

Enos whacked Rosco on the chest again and yelled, "That ain't funny! You scared me!"

Rosco sighed, "All right, Enos. I'm sorry. That was in bad taste."

Enos replied, "I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

Rosco lightly kissed the younger man's lips and replied, "I know ya do. Far more than I've ever deserved. Sometimes it's hard to get used to someone reading you like an open book and being about to see right though you. I used to think Bo was good at it but you have it down to an art form when it comes to me. Sometimes it even freaks me out a bit." He wanted to ask Enos to move back in with him again but he wasn't sure how to do it without it sounding to stupid. 

Enos replied, "I guess it's a gift. I can tell when ya are lyin to me or hiding somethin but it only works with people that I spend a lot of time with in daily life. It seems that you seem to trigger it all the time that's how I always knew at work ya were lyin to me about why we were goin after Bo and Luke. Now I think our closer relationship makes you more transparent to me. Like right now I can tell by the way you are actin that you are hidin somethin. What is is?"

Rosco sighed, "du oo. I wanna ask ya to truly move back in with me but didn't wanna sound to forward or like it was too soon."

Enos saw the scared look on Rosco's face when he asked the question and replied, "Ok. I'll move back in if that's what you want. Yes I mean really move in. Bring all my stuff and change my address. I love you Rosco and I'd be happy to live with you. I just need to ask though as what? Your son?"

Rosco coughed and stammered, "If...that's what ya want. I was kinda hopin you'd move in as my...mate." He had the wind knocked out of him as Enos wrapped around him as much as possible in a tight hug and gave him a kiss that had him seeing stars. When Enos let him breathe again all he could think of was to excitedly declare, "OO I love it! I love it! I LOVE IT! Kee Kee Kee." 

Enos replied, "I love you!" He smiled at the egg sucking grin on Rosco's face that Enos had only seen a couple of times before. He only saw that grin on the older man's face when he was truly happy. He also loved his friend's stuttered "Kee" of a laugh. He loved all the things that made Rosco unusual and strange. He even loved When Rosco got excited of hot pursuit. Bo had told him that a few of the crazy and awkward things the older man did kind of embarrassed him at times but that he still loved Rosco. He on the other hand found those things adorable about Rosco ever since he was a kid. Most kids would be embarrassed about having an oddball like Rosco as a friend and picked on him a lot over it but he never understood why. Back before Rosco became sheriff when he was a boy the older man used to play cops and robbers with him and other games. He never found this as weird at the time but once he learned of Rosco's mental state he understood why the older man would play with him. After Rosco became sheriff he didn't have much time to spend with him anymore so he became a deputy just to spend time with his friend again. It didn't take him long to realized that the older man was overworked, underpaid, and miserable. It broke his heart when he was told that Rosco's pension had been vetoed by the county and he saw a change in the man he admired. He soon realized that his friend was on the take and turning into a crooked cop. It broke his heart and he would have taken Rosco in and supported him when he retired but he also knew Rosco was a proud man. Nothing made him angrier than people calling Rosco a slow-witted Buffoon. Rosco had been called that so much that he knew the older man just accepted it.

Rosco was watching Enos and somehow knew the wheels were turning in that dipstick's head again. He always thought the boy thought about things way too much. He sighed, "All right, dipstick. What are you thinkin to much about now?"

Enos started at Rosco a minute before he registered the question. He ran a finger up and down Rosco's sideburn and answered, "Oh just you. How we met and how many times I've actually seen you so happy. Also how people call you a slow-witted buffoon and how angry it makes me."

Rosco sighed, "It ain't nothin to worry about. I dealt with it it since I was a boy because I do have a knack to be slow-witted. I....started callin ya a dipstick cause I wanted to feel I was smarter than ya but I know I ain't. Cletus well I am smarter than him not that it's sayin much though."

Enos replied, "You ain't dumb, Rosco. Ya have proved that many times. There have been time when you have been very clever." When he saw Rosco wince when he moved a bit he looked at the clock and realized it was time for the older man's pills again. He had him take them and stripped down to his own briefs before he crawled in the bed with Rosco. He helped the older man scoot forward settle behind him and spooned against Rosco. He felt the older man settle down against his chest and kissed the back of his friend's neck. He wrapped an arm over Rosco middle resting his flat palm against Rosco's fat tummy. He felt the older man entwine their fingers before he noticed a barely noticeable quiver in the older man's body. He asked, "Rosco? What's wrong?"

Rosco finally felt safe when Enos wrapped his arm around him and spooned up behind him. He couldn't help it and started to cry. He tried to do it quietly but Enos noticed anyway and asked him what was wrong. He just shook his head because he was to choked up to talk. Enos let it go for the moment until he had stopped crying and he whispered, "I'm sorry. I just ain't never felt so safe and loved. Not even with Bo. I just couldn't help it. I.."

Enos nuzzled the back of Rosco's neck and replied, "It's all right. I think I got the picture. I love you and don't ya ever forget that." He held the older man close until he fell back to sleep again. He woke up early the next morning, got dressed for work and made breakfast for himself and Rosco. The hardest part was dragging a cranky middle aged man who was in a lot of pain to the kitchen table. But Rosco didn't put up much of a fight and limped to the table. He said, "Eat your breakfast and take your pills, Rosco."  
Rosco was still trying to wake up when a cup of coffee and his pills were placed in front of him on the table next to his breakfast. He did as Enos told him and found that his younger friend was a pretty good cook. It finally registered in his brain that Enos was dressed for work. He went to stand up and Enos gently kept him in his chair. He growled, "I am going to work, Enos. Don't try to stop me."

Enos sighed, "I ain't gonna stop ya. I just know your pills ain't workin yet. I had a hard time gettin ya out here. I just think ya should wait a bit longer till they work."

Rosco made a few confused sounds before he replied, "Oh."

Enos kissed the older man on the lips and said, "You are so cute sometimes." He started cleaning up the dishes from breakfast before he watched Rosco go into the bedroom. He had snuck out while Rosco was sleeping the day before and got one of his sheriff uniforms and another pair of clean clothes so either way the older man could have a clean change of clothes. He figured Rosco would be going to work with him because that's where he would be all day. He heard a thud and the clatter of Rosco's cane hitting the floor. He ran into the bedroom and found Rosco on his side on the floor. He ran to the older man's side and asked, "Rosco? Ya all right? Ya hurt anywhere?"

Rosco wasn't sure what happened until he saw the foot stool that he tripped over. He groaned, "I fell over your foot stool. I'm a bit sore but I think I'm all right. Damn jackass."

Enos exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I'll move it somewhere else."

Rosco realized Enos misunderstood him. He said, "No, Enos. I'm the damn jackass because I didn't see it and fell over it. It's your home and you shouldn't have to worry about me fallin over your belongings. You also shouldn't move them just so I don't fall over them."

Enos replied, "That's all right. I don't mind movin it."

Rosco gave up trying to argue with Enos because where he was concerned Enos always took care of him first and himself later. If he needed something out of the way Enos would move it even if it was a pain in the ass to have to get again if it was needed. That's just the way Enos was. He was always trying to please the cranky old man he loved. He let Enos help him up off the floor but snapped, "I'm fine. Woulda stop fussin over me. I ain't an invalid yet."

Enos said, "Sorry. I was just makin sure ya were all right."

Rosco sighed, "I know. I'm just not feelin that well today and it makes me cranky."

Enos asked, "Anything I can do or get for you?"

Rosco replied, "No. I just need to be left alone for a bit, ok?"

Enos hesitantly nodded and left the older man alone. He hoped Rosco wasn't regretting his choice. He wanted to make Rosco happy and take care of him not make him more miserable than he already was. He finished cleaning up from breakfast and looked at the clock. It had been an hour since he'd heard a peep out of Rosco. He was getting worried when he heard the older man call his name. He went into the bedroom to find the older man dressed in his sheriff's uniform, minus the gun belt and badge, rocking in the rocker which the foot stool Rosco had fell over belongs to and tapping the end of his cane on the wood floor. He stammered, "Ya wanted me, Rosco?"

Rosco had fought for almost an hour but finally managed to get fully dressed without needing Enos. His chest had been hurting as well for a couple of days and he was having a hard time breathing at times. He thought about how mean he had been to the boy before he left the room and painfully sat down in the rocking chair. He had noticed the foot stool had been moved out of the way into a corner. He really was a cranky old jackass and Enos didn't need to be dealing with his nasty mood swings. He owed his friend an apology for snapping at him over doing what Enos always did naturally, which is worry and fuss over him. Rosco called Enos hoping the younger man wasn't angry with him of being such a jackass. He started tapping his cane on the wood floor which he found was a nervous habit he had started instead of smoking. When Enos came in the room he looked at the floor and swallowed. He quietly said, "Enos, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know you were just bein who ya are and doin what comes natural around me. I'm one cranky jackass at times and if you don't want to have to put up with that for the rest of your life I can't blame ya."

Enos whispered, "You don't want me now?"

Rosco's head shot up when he realized how the boy had taken it. He said, "Damn. See I messed up again. It ain't you. It's me. I want you, Enos. I'm just not sure that your gonna wanna put up with me that long. Sometimes even the pills I take for the pain don't help the pain. I just don't want you to have to put up with me if you don't want to. Ya owe me nothin."

Enos knelt between Rosco's legs and put his hands on the older man's knees. He replied, "I love you, Rosco. Even when you are a cranky old jackass. I ain't known many people I'd follow to hell and back. You are the only one I would give my life for if it would make you well again. I'd even switch places with you if I could. No, Rosco P. Coltrane. You are stuck with me until you die now. I don't let go unless I ain't got a choice."

Rosco sighed, "I love you too, Enos Coltrane. Even if I think you are a bit deranged for fallin in love with a jackass like me." 

Enos wrapped his arms around the older man's chest and hugged him before standing up and helping Rosco to his feet before making sure he had the older man's pain pills before leaving the house. He said, "I guess we should get to work before Boss Hogg fires both of us." He noticed Rosco was having a tougher time walking today than other days. He caught the older twice as he stumbled before getting to the older man's Brown Sedan. He said, "Do you mind if I drive?" When he got a head shake he helped Rosco into the passenger's seat before getting in himself. He watched the older man out of the corner of his eyes and saw him rubbing his left hip and thigh and knew it must be hurting. He felt really bad for the older man. Today must be one of the days the pain killer didn't help his leg and hip from hurting.


	7. Boss Hogg Is a Jackass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss makes Rosco go out on patrol in agony.

Rosco's hip and thigh hurt so bad he was glad that Enos was driving. He almost didn't go to work but he was nothing if stubborn. When they got to Hazzard jail and Enos parked his car he had to let the younger man get him out of the car. He really could barely walk today. He almost fell 2 more times on the way to his office. He groaned, "This is gettin downright embarrassin. I ain't gonna be movin much today. I'm real sorry ya have to keep helpin me, Enos." He let the younger man help him to sit down in his office chair and gently squeezed Enos' hand before he let go as a thank you. 

Enos smiled and replied, "That's what I'm here for, Rosco." He quickly kissed the older man's forehead and then backed up as Boss Hogg came in the room.

He yelled, "Why ain't you out on patrol? Why ain't your two deputies on patrol?"

Rosco yelled, "Cletus! Get in here ya dipstick!"

Cletus ran in the office about falling over Boss and stammered, "Sorry, cousin Boss. You hollered, sheriff?"

Rosco replied, "Boss thinks you two should be out on patrol so...Cletus you take your car and Enos can use mine." He threw Enos the keys to his car from in his desk.

Boss mocked, "What are you goin to be doin, Rosco? Gold-brickin? You should be out there with them! Ya know how dumb they are!"

Rosco snapped, "Fine I'll go with Enos. Seein we only got 2 patrol cars, Boss! Now get outa my way, you fat meadow muffin!" He forced himself to stand as straight as he could and took all his effort to limp out to the patrol car without falling. He was so glad when he had the car to lean on because he was ready to fall down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Cletus and Enos standing there behind him.

Cletus watched Rosco limp heavily out the building using anything he could to try and steady himself when he looked about to fall and felt horrible for him. Boss Hogg sure has been cruel to the sheriff since he went back to being honest. Cletus watched the older man struggle to get to the patrol car. He went over and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Buzzards on a buzz saw, Rosco. I'm sorry, cousin Boss is treatin ya like this." He could see how pale the older man was and he also saw how badly he was sweating. He caught Rosco as his knees buckled and saw Enos next to him helping support the older man while trying to get the passenger side door open. He was very worried because he had never seen Rosco like this before now. He asked, "You all right, sheriff?"

Enos knew it had been too much for Rosco to walk out to the patrol car in the pain he was in. He was very glad Cletus followed the older man to his patrol car because Cletus caught Rosco when he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. He helped his friend support Rosco's weight until they could help him sit down on the seat. He winced when Rosco yelped in pain before bending forward and throwing up. When the older man sat up again and was leaning sideways against the seat back he put his hand to Rosco's cold and clammy forehead. He said, "Possum on a gumbush, Rosco. Ya should have stayed home today. You're in too much pain to be here." 

Rosco did agree with Enos but he still needed the money. He mumbled, "Still need money." 

Enos sighed, "Ya don't need to make yourself sick like this and worry me half to death. I ain't gonna let ya kill yourself over money."

Cletus was watching this whole display and the light bulb went on, which with Cletus is a rare thing. He exclaimed, "Ya are lovers."

Enos looked at Cletus when Rosco groaned. Rosco said, "No. Right now we are just in love and haven't made it that far yet if ya must know. Gonna run in and tell Boss?"

Cletus sighed, "No. I ain't gonna tell Boss. I think you two are a cute couple, Sheriff. Not to be nosey but what about Bo Duke?"

Rosco panted, "Surprised ya ain't heard yet. Thought it'd be all over Hazzard by now. It didn't work out. He wanted more than I could give. Ya done askin questions?"

Cletus replied, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help ya?"

Rosco whispered, "Water."

Cletus ran into the station and got a glass of water before running back outside to Enos and Rosco. 

After Cletus was in the building Rosco asked, "Ya think he can keep his yap shut?"

Enos replied, "You'd be surprised, Rosco. Cletus ain't the smartest but he's loyal to ya. He don't like how Boss treats ya. He's also quite fond of ya."

Rosco groaned, "He ain't in love with me too is he?"

Enos chuckled, "I don't think so but he does love ya in his own way. He respects ya and looks up to ya. He's told me that much. He's a good egg even if he is a Hogg."

Cletus got back to the car shortly after the conversation ended and Enos moved aside so Cletus could hand Rosco the water. Cletus said, "Here ya go, Sheriff."

Rosco said, "Thanks, Cletus." He drank a few sips careful that his tummy didn't revoke it until the glass was gone. After he knew his tummy wouldn't be a problem now he sighed, "I guess we better get on patrol before Boss comes out here yellin at me again." He managed to get his bad side in the car with some effort but the good side was easy. After they drove off Rosco started ranting about Boss Hogg to Enos. He ranted, "OO there are times I'd like to just shake the crap outa that fat meadow muffin. All he cares about is the next dishonest dollar he can steal from somebody! If he wasn't my brother-in-law I'd turn him in! I just can't break Lulu's heart like that. As crooked as he is Lulu still loves him. Damn him and damn the pain in my hip!"

Enos just let the older man rant and rave until he fell silent. He said, "I wish I could do something for ya. Ya know I would."

Rosco sighed, "I know, Enos. I'm sorry. Ain't your fault I got beat up like I did. I should paid better attention to what was goin on around me. I'm payin the price for my stupidity. It just hurts so damn much right I can't stand it."

Enos said, "It's all right. I..." He got cut off by Rosco placing a hand on his knee.

Rosco said, "No! it ain't all right. You're right. I shouldn't have come to work today. All I'm doin is makin it miserable for ya. I shoulda just gone back to my place and stayed with mama and Flash."

Enos sighed, "I woulda worried about ya no matter where ya was because I know how bad ya are in pain. When you can't walk without throwin up and breakin out in a cold and clammy sweat it ain't good. I had to catcha ya half a dozen times to keep ya from fallin. Damn it! I couldn't just leave you alone like that. What if you fall and hurt yourself? Mama can only do so much to help ya. She's getting old and stays downstairs anymore."

Rosco sighed, "Enos. I gotta be drivin ya squirrely by now. You've had to put up with this for 6 months!" He indicated himself and his problems.

Enos firmly replied, "No. Ya ain't drivin me squirrely, Rosco. I love you and will take care of ya until ya die. So stop tryin to push me away cause I ain't gonna leave ya."

Rosco replied, "Sorry, Enos. Force of habit. I think I did drive Bo squirrely though. That's probably why he's actin like he is over you and me bein close."

Enos grabbed Roso's hand that was resting and his knee and laced his fingers with the older man's before saying, "It ain't your fault Bo's actin like a jackass, Rosco. You ain't done nothin wrong. You ain't cheated on him, used him or treated him badly. He's the one that's wrong. If he don't want ya no more he should be man enough to say so."

Rosco squeezed Enos' hand and asked, "Would you be man enough? To tell me if ya didn't want me no more?"

Enos sighed, "IF it came to that then yes I would just tell ya. I promise that but I ain't gonna leave ya so ya got nothin to worry about. No matter how this I goes I know my place is beside ya. Known that since I was a boy that our lives was gonna merge somehow someday. Wasn't sure how but knew I needed to stay close to ya. Somethin kept pushin me back to ya even when I was in LA I had to come home."

Rosco chuckled, "Enos, ya are one sappy dipstick. But I love ya. Kee Kee Kee."

Enos was happy to hear the stuttered giggle again. It had been a while since the older man truly laughed at anything. He replied, "I love you too. I missed your laugh."

Rosco said, "You must be the only one. Bo used to ask me to stop laughing at times because my laugh reminds him of hiccups. He wasn't that fonda how I walked neither. Called it my silly rooster strut and that everyone in Hazzard knew I was gay from how I walked." The more he thought about it the more he realized he wasn't the right one for Bo as much as it hurt.

Enos replied, "well I love your strut. I always thought it was adorable. At time I used to imagine you were tryin to get my attention like a peacock struts to impress a mate but I knew that was silly of me. You weren't even aware I was in love with you at the time and by time you did know you was with Bo. I love every little annoyin thing about you because I like to see you happy and not miserable. I believe in lovin a person for who they are and not what ya want them to be. People find some of the things I do annoyin but I can't help it."

Rosco stammered, "I'm sorry for yellin at ya when ya annoy me. I just..."

Enos replied, "That's all right. I know I practically smother you with my worry at times and I understand it annoys ya. You were used to bein smothered by your mama but not me. It's just part of who I am. I will worry about you and be there whether ya want me or not. You will probably continue to gripe and snap at me for bein overprotective until the day ya die. Besides sometimes you're cute when ya are annoyed."

Rosco turn pink and griped, "Hush, Enos. Ya just hush." He noticed the smile on Enos' face and knew the younger man had found him cute again. He still didn't understand why Enos would find him cute but for some reason the boy did and he was grateful for it. They parked behind some trees at one of Boss' speed traps. They no longer worked them the way Boss wanted them too. They waited for legitimate violations now which did tend to make it a long wait but he didn't mind usually. Unfortunately today with pain he was in it bothered him and from the glances that Enos was giving him he could tell the younger man had noticed. Sometimes he cursed that boy's ability to read him. When Enos went to ask if he was all right he snapped, "I think ya know the answer to how I'm feelin, ya dipstick. I hurt like hell." He suddenly got a charley horse in his thigh and hissed right before he gritted his teeth and tried not to moan or yell.

Enos was going to drop the question when he heard the older man hiss and start to groan behind clenched teeth. He looked over and saw the tears in the older man's eyes and how he was holding his bad leg while the rest of him was rigid. He realized Rosco must be having a muscle cramp. He turned in his seat the best he could and pushed Rosco's hands away and started to massage the cramp out of the older man. After about 15 minutes he noticed Rosco's body relaxing and the older man's breathing slowing down from the panting he had previously been doing. He said, "Possum on a gumbush, Rosco. I should have made Boss Hogg let you stay at the jail." 

Rosco panted, "No, Enos. I'd rather this happen here with only you around than at the jail with that fat meadow muffin. You are the only one I want near me when I'm this bad off because I trust you with my life. I don't want him to know how sickly I really am. He'd use it as an excuse to fire me."

Enos took off Rosco's cowboy hat and placed it on the back seat before he started carding his fingers through the older man's sweat-soaked hair. He sighed, "You are one stubborn bastard, Rosco P. Coltrane. You shouldn't be working like this. I told ya I'd get another job if I have to so we can live."

Rosco growled, "No. I will work as long as I can. I ain't gonna let ya run yourself into the ground for me. I ain't gonna get a pension but in a few more years I can get social security. That's better than nothin."

Enos just wanted to cry because Rosco was pushing himself so hard when he didn't have too. If they moved to LA he would make 2x as much money as Boss Hogg pays both of them combined but he knew now was not the time to say anything. He wouldn't go back to LA without Rosco. Even if it meant living the rest of his life in Hazzard. He turned back around so he was facing front again and felt Rosco slide over closer to him. He wrapped his arm around the older man's shoulders and sighed when Rosco put his head down on his shoulder.

Rosco mumbled, "Why do you put up with me?"

Enos chuckled, "I love you that's why." 

Rosco mumbled back, "Love...ya..too."


	8. Into the Pond Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco and Enos Chase the Dukes and wind up in the Pond yet again.

Enos noticed the older man's breathing slow down and realized the older man had fallen asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake him up so while he was waiting for a violator to come by he just let Rosco sneak his snooze hoping that maybe he'd feel better when he woke up. He also knew it wasn't the norm for Rosco to fall deeply asleep on duty. He'd known Rosco to take cat naps but the older man usually would be only lightly sleeping. Right now Rosco was out like a light from the toll his pain took on him. He was glad the older man was with him because Rosco didn't have to worry about being caught asleep on the job. There were times he wished he could shoot every member of the mob that caused his friend to live with so much pain. They were sitting there for about an hour when Rosco finally stirred. He asked, "Ya feelin any better? Ya been out about an hour."

Rosco didn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He squawked, "Enos, ya dipstick. Why'd ya let me sleep. I shoulda been awake."

Enos replied, "Don't worry. Ya didn't miss nothin. Road's been quiet. Besides ya needed the nap. I could tell ya had reached your limit with the pain. I ain't gonna tell on ya if that's what you're worried about." Even Rosco made some of his confused sounds he always makes when he's baffled or surprised he just kissed the older man's lips.

Rosco finally said, "I....I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't worry about that with you. I'm just waitin for Boss to come up with somethin to fire me about."

Enos sighed, "Ya don't need all this stress, Rosco. Not with the medical problems ya have. I ain't gonna let you work yourself to death either. If ya were to go back with me to LA I can get twice the pay we both make here."

Rosco sighed, "What about mama? I can't leave her alone. I feel guilty enough as it is with ya coverin for me. I don't know if I could handle ya supportin me."

Enos replied, "We could take her with us. We'd just get a place big enough for all 3 of us and Flash. At least think about it, please?"

Rosco sighed, All right. I'll think about it but I doubt mama will want to leave Hazzard."

Enos replied, "All right if mama don't want to leave then we'll stay here until she dies and then go to LA if ya want."

Rosco sighed, "The last thing I want to do is become a burden to you."

Enos hugged the older man closer and said, "Ya ain't a burden. I wouldn't take care of ya if I didn't want too. Now cut it out." He watched the Duke boys go racing by and they had a broken tail light so he had to go after them. Rosco moved back on his side of the seat while Enos turned on the siren and took off after the Dukes. He smiled when the older man got excited.

Rosco excitedly said, "Hot pursuit! Hot pursuit! Ooouuuwww." He moved a certain way and groaned from the shooting pain through his leg. He saw Enos glance at him and snapped, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Enos finally paid attention to the chase but they still went into the pond. He groaned as they flew in it and hit his head on the dash.

Enos climbed out of the car and realized Rosco hadn't. He dove back in the car and had to drag the older man out. He saw a gash on his friend's forehead and was scared half to death. He saw Bo and Luke coming in to help him get Rosco out. He said, "Thanks. Rosco's hit his head. Can one of ya call Cooter to get Rosco's car outa the pond?" Luke went to call Cooter while Bo helped Enos drag Rosco out of the water. 

Bo asked, "Why were ya chasin us anyway, Enos? Ya ain't doin Boss' speed traps again are ya?"

Enos coughed, "No we ain't. Ya had a broken tail light. It was totally legal Bo. I made the choice to chase ya... Maybe I shouldn't have.....Come on....Breathe, Rosco. I love you. Don't leave me." He started giving Rosco CPR when he noticed the older man wasn't breathing. He was so relieved when the older man started throwing up and coughing the water from his lungs. He turned him to his side and held him. He sobbed, "Thank god." over and over again. He knew his friend couldn't swim and that it was even worse now that the older man's left hip and leg were messed up. He sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Rosco. I almost got ya killed."

Rosco was finally starting to come too and rolled to his side to finish coughing up the water that had gotten into his lungs. He heard Enos sobbing and weakly grabbed his friend's hand and choked, "Ain't....your......fault.....You......saved......my.....life." He felt a sharp pain in his chest before consciousness faded away to black as he was being rocked back and forth in Enos' arms.

Enos wouldn't let Rosco out of his sight even as the ambulance came. He jumped in with him and saw Bo and Luke jump in their car to follow the ambulance to the hospital and silently thanked them while he sat in the corner holding Rosco's hand while the EMT's put oxygen and monitors on the older man. He was carding his fingers through the older man's hair while he stammered, "I'm right here, Rosco. Don't ya go and die on me now."

Rosco was in and out of consciousness and felt Enos' hand holding his and heard the younger man's voice. He rasped, "Enos..." He really felt like hell. His chest wouldn't stop hurting. He wasn't as strong as he was before his hip and leg were messed up. He faded back out to darkness with the feeling of Enos' fingers in his hair.


	9. Trip to the ER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco gets rushed to the ER. Cletus and Mama are on Enos and Rosco's side.

Balladeer: Well folks remember that tight feeling Rosco had in his chest? Well it ain't good.

Enos was pushed out of the way as they ran the older man into the emergency room and sat in a chair in the lobby crying while he waited for news on Rosco. He felt a pair of arms go around him and realized it was Bo. He cried shamelessly on Bo's shoulder before he stammered, "I can't lose him, Bo. I'll be lost without him. I know he's cantankerous and cranky now since the accident that left him crippled but he's my whole life. I don't want to live without him."

Bo did still love Rosco but he knew it was nothing compared to how much Enos loved the older man. He realized that Enos could accept Rosco's bad moods, crankiness, and everything that made Rosco who he was while he himself could only handle the older man so long anymore. He couldn't deal with the drastic personality change that happened in Rosco after he became crippled. He had fallen in love with who Rosco had been but was unable to deal with who Rosco had become now. Enos on the other hand was able to accept Rosco as he was now and love him the same as he did the old Rosco. He just wasn't able to do that even though he still loved the older man he couldn't stay with the cantankerous man his ex-boyfriend had become. He said, "Enos, I want you to know something. I'm starting to realize why Rosco and I fell apart. I just couldn't handle the man he's turned into and I am very glad that he has you. You can accept him even with how much he's changed. I guess you should have been the one to get him to begin with because I wanted things to go back to the way they was but I know that never would have happened now. He didn't need me anymore and I'm accepting that but I do still care about him and if you need me just let me know. Right now he needs you and I'm fine with that. I'm sorry I was a jackass about everything."

Enos whispered, "It's ok, Bo. I stole the man you loved. I never intended to but something happened between me and Rosco that we didn't plan on. I'm not quite sure why or how it happened. I'm sorry."

Bo sighed, "I know what happened. You paid attention to him when I didn't and took care of him when I just couldn't accept what happened to him or how he was changing. You loved him even though he was a cantankerous Jackass and at times treated you like you really were a dipstick. When that should have drove you away it made you closer. I still love him and care about him but I understand now that I can't live with the man he is now. It hurts me too much to watch him in pain everyday and not be able to do something to change that. I miss who he used to be and wish I could feel differently but I can't handle the man he is now. Somehow you can and I admire you for that because I know how cruel he can be when he's at his worst. I'm glad you are able to handle what he is like now because he really needs someone that can be there for him even when he is so mean to them. I'm also glad it's you because I know he loves you even more than he's ever loved me."

Enos sighed, "Oh Bo. He ain't that different really. He is cantankerous and can be a jackass. At times he can be cruel and unforgiving but I understand why he's like that. He's in so much pain that he wants to cry but was taught that crying is for babies and sissies. When he breaks down and falls apart I hold him without a word and show him that I don't care if he isn't that strong. He's not a very masculine man by nature. He prefers to be more feminine. Ever since the accident he would try to be stronger and more masculine around you because that is what you needed out of him but I don't need anything other than him to love me. I'm happy with him no matter what. Even if he wore a dress, carried a purse and called himself Roxanne I'd still love him. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love him unconditionally with no expectations except for him to be who he is and to not pretend he's someone he ain't. He don't gotta hide who he is inside to please me and make me happy. He can be who he really is and not worry about me sayin anything about it. In our relationship he's the submissive personality and I'm the dominate one. That's why he'll listen to me. That's the way he wants our relationship. He's wants me to be the strong one so he doesn't have too. I take care of him because I want too and not because I feel I have too."

Bo was starting to understand now. He was the reason why the relationship with Rosco failed. He needed Rosco to be the stronger one because he couldn't be and it only made the older man miserable. He had been drawn to the "sheriff" Rosco personality he knew and really never gave the older man the chance to be himself so he never knew the "real" Rosco underneath all the bossy bluster. Then when Rosco was beaten he didn't even conscider how the older man needed him not to be selfish. He had seen glimpses of the real Rosco but not many. Enos was right that he needed someone who could take charge and whenever Rosco would start to let his guard down he would get lost before the older man would slip back into the leader mode he was so used too. He sighed, "You're right, Enos. I did need him to be someone he's not and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. It would have saved us all a lot of heartache."

Enos was about to answer when his attention was drawn to someone calling his name. He said, "I'm Enos."

The doctor looked at the young man in the deputy uniform and replied, "You're with Mr. Coltrane? Good. He been asking for you since he woke up. I put stitches in his forehead to keep the gash closed until it heals back together. He's complaining of chest pain so we took some ex-rays and it looks like he might have pneumonia so we are dosing him with IV antibiotics and he will be on one when he is release from the hospital as well. We want to keep him a couple of days for observation. Once the pneumonia clears up he should be fine. Are you his next of kin?"

Enos replied, "Yes, sir. I'm his son. Can I see him?" Which was true because of the adoption papers they had filed. 

The doctor replied, "Of course. I'll have a nurse take you to him. We are trying to get a room ready for him."

Enos was getting worried until a nurse appeared and took him to Rosco about 15 minutes later. He followed the nurse into the ER cubicle that Rosco was in and saw the older man smile when he saw him. He sat in the chair next to the bed and took the older man's hand and said, "I love you, Rosco."

Rosco coughed and rasped, "I know ya do, Enos. I feel like some dipstick is standin on my chest. Chu, chu, chu, OW." He moved a certain way and fire like pain shot through his hip and leg. He hissed through his teeth and his eyes teared up. He really hated being this vulnerable but knew Enos wouldn't be bothered by it.

Enos replied, "Doctor said ya got pneumonia. You need to stay here for a couple of days before I can take ya home."

Rosco groaned, "I hate hospitals, Enos. All right but I'm only doing it for you. I ain't gonna stay here a day longer than I have ta. Got that, Dipstick?" He couldn't tell the younger man he wouldn't stay when he saw the look of worry and sadness on Enos' face.  
Enos squeezed his lover's hand and said, "Yea, I got it." Enos left the hospital and went back to his boarding house before going to Rosco's house to tell mama what happened. He knocked on the door and when she answered the door he asked, "May I come in, Mrs. Coltrane?"

Evelyn replied, "Of Course ya can, Enos. Where's Rosco?"

Enos followed her and sat at the kitchen table before he replied, "He's....in the hospital. It ain't nothing to serious. He stayed over my place last night and went ta work with me this mornin. We were chasin the Duke boys and we dun went in ta the pond. Rosco......He almost drowned because he hit his head. He should be able ta come home in a few days."

Evelyn sighed, "Why were ya even chasin them?"

Enos replied, "They had a broken tail light. I'm so sorry. I should have not chased them. I.."

Evelyn replied, "It ain't your fault. Ya were just doin your job. Why was Rosco even there?"

Enos replied, "Boss Hogg.....He made all of us go on patrol......said Rosco was gold brickin ifn' he stayed at the jail. He was with me and I was driving his car. Cletus had mine."

Evelyn growled, "That fat, insensitive, meadow muffin! I'm glad ya were with him but he shouldn't have been there ta begin with! Hogg knew better than ta force Rosco on a patrol. He's gonna get a piece of my mind!"

Enos replied, "I'm sorry."

Evelyn replied, "It ain't your fault Hogg's a selfish bastard. Now I wanna know why Bo and ya moved your stuff outa here? Ya and Rosco didn't have a fight didja?"

Enos blushed and stammered, "Uhh no. Me and Bo did. Told me ta stay away from Rosco or he'd make him chose which one of us he wanted. He confronted Rosco last night at the Boar's nest."

Evelyn sighed, "I like Bo but he's too high strung for my son. He needs someone calmer in his life. I saw the storm brewin over ya bein so close with my son. I just hoped it would blow over. Bo is a good boy but he's possessive like my Rosco and as much as they both love ya he didn't want ta share Rosco with ya."

Enos decided to let Rosco talk to Evelyn about him moving in permanently when he got home. He sighed, "I should get back ta the jail. I'm sure Boss Hogg is having a conniption fit that me and Rosco ain't there."

Evelyn replied, "He'll be havin one when I get done with him."

Cletus had no idea what had happened to Rosco and Enos and even he was starting to get worried. When Enos walked in he exclaimed, "Buzzards on a buzz saw! Where have ya been? Where's Sheriff Rosco?"

Enos sighed, " We were chasing Bo and Luke for a busted tail light. A real one. We dun went in ta the pond and Rosco hit his head nearly causing him ta drown. He's in the hospital for a few days." 

Cletus replied, "Man I'm sorry, Enos. Is he gonna be all right?"

Enos replied, "Yeah. He'll be all right. Boss Hogg might not be when Evelyn gets through with him though. She right angry with him for what happened." 

Cletus replied, "He may be kin but forcing Rosco ta go out like that was just wrong. I hope she whips him good for it."


	10. Enos Moves Boack In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco and Enos talk to mama.

Enos went through the motions for the next few days until he could go bring Rosco home. He found Rosco half dressed on the side of the hospital bed panting when he got there. He automatic helped the older man finish dressing and took him to get him discharged. 

Rosco watched Enos pull into his driveway and park the brown Ford. He let the younger man help him out of the car and into the house. He was almost knocked off balance when mama hugged him and then led him to the sofa in the living room. He watched Enos bring his meds and old clothes in the house. He grabbed the younger man's hand as he walked by and asked, "Ya are gonna come home onight, ain't ya?"

Enos replied, "I never talked ta Evelyn about it except that me and Bo had a fight. It ain't my place ta just move in. Ya should talk ta her first."

Rosco groaned, "Sit. Mama! Ya got a minute?"

Evelyn yelled, "Comin, son." When she got to the living room she saw Rosco and Enos both sitting close together on the sofa. The one thing that was different was that they were clasping hands on Rosco's thigh. She sighed, "Well, spit it out."

Rosco replied, "Enos told me he told ya about the fight he had with Bo. What he didn't tell ya was that I was drunk at the Boar's Nest and Bo made me chose. I....chose Enos over Bo. I didn't even need ta think about it."

Evelyn replied, "I always knew ya were better off with Enos. Bo's a nice boy but he ain't the right fit for ya. So are ya goin ta move back in Enos?"

Rosco replied, "I asked him twice but.....he wanted ta know it was all right with ya first. I want him ta permanently move in ifn' ya don't mind, mama."

Evelyn replied, "I'm all ready used ta him being here so he may as well. Bo and ya are over then?"

Rosco sighed, "Yeah, Mama. It was for the best. All we was doin anymore was arguing. I will always love him but it's better ta end it before we hate each other. This way maybe we can all still be friends to some degree."

Evelyn replied, "Ya can move in any time ya want, Enos."

Enos replied, "Thank ya, Evelyn." A few days later he moved his things into Rosco's house into the spare bedroom seeing there really wasn't any room for his things in Rosco's own room. He always slept in Rosco's room with the older man. The only furniture he brought with him was the rocker and footstool that he had from his own mama. It was the same type of Rocker that Rosco had in his own room so he asked if he could leave it downstairs for Rosco to use seeing that the older man loved his own. When he was given permission he rearranged the living room to fit the rocker next to the end table on the one end of the sofa. Many a night he would have to work late and come home to find Rosco sitting in the rocker smoking a cigarette and waiting for him.


End file.
